Attraction of the Heart
by DekotaSkye
Summary: John and Aeryn trying to survive the time they are planet bound at night.


Attraction of the Heart  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment in fun. Thanks to my beta for her help. Any new mistakes are my own. Rate: PG-13  
  
(Authors note: Just a moment in time during the 3rd season. A good friend made up the quote at the end. This story to her memory.)  
  
John pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes to the pain that shot between them as it traveled up and over to the very back of his skull. He pondered as to where he got the bright idea for only Aeryn and him to come to this Commerce planet alone. Of course Aeryn had been right, as always, to keep your mouth shut and just get what was needed. He thought he had learned that lessen, but no. Now they had to wait until the morning to get the rest of Prowler parts. So here they were in the only room available, and with only one bed.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Dropping his hand, he turned to stare at Aeryn. "No, I'm not all right. Gaw, what Nightmare on Elm Street do you and this damn universe live in?" he snapped.  
  
He saw her stand stiff as she shifted her eyes to stare forward. He wasn't really mad at her-only at himself for putting them into this situation. Stifling an oath, he tore at his dirty wet shirt. He finally managing to yank it free, pulling it over his head. He balled it in his fist before throwing it across the darkening room.  
  
The light was gradually fading, but it was enough light to see Aeryn walk away from him. He watched her as she removed her equally wet outer shirt and letting it drop onto the floor. Apparently not caring if he watched her, she finished undressing. She stood in her black PK issue underwear, and the legs they revealed were shapely, firm and so long.He swallowed hard.  
  
Loosing her hair she shook out the long black-satin tassels, causing them to fan out around her shoulders. They captured the setting sun, causing each strand to gleam with a bluish fiery light, and she looked so.He swallowed hard once more.  
  
He was afraid that if he let her close to his heart again, she would only stomp on it without thought. He just didn't think he could take much more of her stubborn thoughtless ways anymore; or at less for right now. She once thought she loved a man. Once.that word just made things more complicated for him when she didn't have a clue what real love was all about.  
  
Aeryn stood with her back to him. If only John could see how much she wanted.desired him. How could she express this attraction with words? She was still having a hard time understanding all these conflicting emotions he evoked in her, much less be able to explain them. This emotional game was so new to her. Maybe through actions he'll see she was interested in exploring this attraction of theirs.  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment, he thought of another time when they were trapped in a room in a situation similar to this one. Due to the probability that they might face death in the morning, they had turned to each other, simply letting their long denied attraction rule that night. This time a wall of their own making, based on mistrust and misunderstandings, stood between that attraction.that desire. Frell! He stood up turning away to face the other wall.  
  
He kicked off his boots after unlacing them. Unfastening his leather pants he let them fall, stepping away from them. Glancing down at the darkening bruise on his left side, he fingered it gently causing him to swear again.  
  
"John?" Aeryn's soft voice called across to him.  
  
John looked at her askance. "It'll be all right," he said huskily.  
  
She ignored the way his eyes lingered on her for a moment before turning back to lock onto the distant wall again. No, it won't be all right. She thought to herself, moving about the room she gathered her clothes and his shirt, placing them about to dry. Finishing she moved over to the bed in the room she turned down the covers. John moved to the side carrying another cover with him. He spread it out on his side of the bed. Aeryn stood there watching him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Straightening he glanced over at her. "You can sleep under the covers and I'll sleep on top of them," he explained patiently.  
  
"Why?" she asked perplexed.  
  
He shrugged. "It just makes more sense to do it that way."  
  
"You think I'm going to jump your buns or something?" she countered irritated.  
  
"No.and that's bones." He pulled the top cover back.  
  
She remained standing, staring at him. She wasn't sure which emotion was appropriate- to be infuriated or amused. The man was so.  
  
Sighing he sat on the edge of the bed. "Aeryn, we've had a long maddening day. Let's get some sleep then we can reason this.this whatever. out in the morning." He looked at her. She was still standing there. "And no, I don't think you'll jump my bones.its." he cleared his throat facing away from her, "get some sleep."  
  
With those final words he laid down with his back to her, pulling the cover up around his chin. He waited to feel the bed to move as Aeryn lay down; only it never happened. Forcing himself not to turn and see if she was still standing there, he closed his eyes wishing he could just cut off all the desires burning deep within him.  
  
Aeryn shook her head, wondering where it all had gone wrong again. At first he was letting some of his walls down so she got a peek of the old John she knew and had grown to love. Now this. She just couldn't understand why he was trying so hard to fight this attraction that burned between them.  
  
Her lips parted then closed. Frell the Human, she thought glancing around the room one more time as she lay on her side of the bed with her back toward him. If this is the way it is to be so be it. Attraction or not he could freeze his eema off if he wanted.  
  
Sleep didn't come easy for either one of them.  
  
The next morning John opened his eyes to find the dream of his life facing him. Aeryn was asleep. Even thinking of her name caused his heart to pick up pace. Closing his eyes for a moment he breathed in her scent. It might be alien to what Human women smelled like, but it felt like home to him. He glanced at her through half open eyes moving his hand so carefully and slowly as not to wake her, he touched her hair spread across both of their pillows. Silk.black silky satin.made to be touched.to be.he breath deeply again. Lordy, this woman was driving him crazy, and he both loved and hated it.  
  
Aeryn remained still. She knew the moment he had awoken. Feeling his eyes on her, his warm breath caress her face, and his touch to her hair. She sighed silently. A burning was starting to radiate down to the pit of her stomach. Cholak. What this man could do to her was so wrong.oh, so right.and his scent.  
  
Without thought John let the back of his fingers faintly trace the outline of her cheek to her chin. He couldn't bring himself to stop touching her.watching her.breathing her into his very being. John watched her smoky-gray eyes reveal themselves as she awakened. He was sinking into they're beauty. He whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
She blinked and averted her face slightly. He caught her chin and gently turned it back. "What's wrong?" he murmured. She looked back at him with those smoky-gray eyes, and he clamped down on the heat that suddenly turned up full blast. That was the last damned thing they needed, or was it?  
  
Aeryn moistened her lips, a barely noticeable movement her soft lower lip glistened.  
  
Ah, hell.  
  
John drew his thumb over the underside of that lip to the bottom part of her chain. He could feel her pulse beating at the base of her throat; little beats that teased the heavier one of his own pulse. "John." She pressed one palm against his naked chest. She was branding him there causing the flames leap higher in his chest. He was so lost in what he was.in what she was doing to care what he knew he shouldn't be happening.frell.he let his desire for her take over.  
  
He let his thumb drift over her lips and her eyes fluttered closed. Beneath his thumb he could feel her lips move. "John, please I need you." the sound felt like a brush of velvet over his nerve endings.  
  
Reaching over he softly rained butterfly kisses on her lips and throat. With a deep agonizing moan she rolled away from him, coming to her feet. John raised himself onto his elbow. She sadly looked down at him. For a brief moment he could see in the dept of gray mist of her eyes a mix of vulnerability and desire. She turned from him reaching for her now dried clothes.  
  
"You're right, you know?" She said over her shoulder.  
  
"About what?" John asked in return as he to start to put on his own clothes.  
  
"Time," was all she said. He stopped dressing, and looked over at her. How was it that this woman could get into his mind?  
  
Pulling his shirt over his head he walked around the bed, stopping close to her. She met his gaze. "It's always about timing.and ours isn't the best."  
  
Tilting her head slightly, a ghost of a smile played across her lips. "Another time.another place. we might explore this.that is between us."  
  
"Heart desires.heart attractions.the time, the place will be were lovers meet, " he quoted with a promise in his eyes.  
  
Finis 


End file.
